


Scientific Experiments

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drug Use, Gangbang, Literal Sex Machines, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Peebee repairs a Remnant machine in hopes of providing colonists with their own Pocs and Zaps.What she gets is - well, something quite different. But it's not a discovery Peebee regrets...





	Scientific Experiments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tanwenmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/gifts).



Peebee cackled as she placed the last bit of remtech back into the machine. After successfully rescuing Zap and Poc from a life of zapping random Adhi and the occasional outlaw, Peebee had now decided to focus on ...more challenging targets.

It had taken her a lot of time. First, she'd had to go back to that assembler erm, assembly...thing. She wasn't quite sure exactly what to call it. That had taken quite a bit of her time; it hadn't been exactly easy to find. Thankfully, Ryder and the others had done such a great job in keeping the local remnant population low than Peebee had managed to make the second trip solo. This pleased her greatly. She liked Ryder and all but she wasn't going to let go of ALL her independence just because Ryder treated her like a rational and normal person.

There were some things one had to do by one's self.

Besides, she definitively didn't want to hear the crew's oh-so-no-doubt-scintillating commentary on her being mostly covered in remnant oil and...something else. She wasn't sure exactly what the liquid in the assembly reproductor was, but it gave her a mild jolt whenever she put her hand in it. not enough to hurt but more than enough to tickle. Cora would complain about it, she thought with a smirk. Peebee had decided roughing it was worth the trouble.

she tightened the last bolt into place And smiled. she couldn't quite put the feelings the complete replicator gave her, but there was something about it that made her fingers feel tingly in all the right ways. she was acting to press the replicator button. if it worked as planned, she could generate a Poc or a Zap for every single colonist. it would not just restore cool old tech: it would give each colony a security force, assembly laborers, and medical assistants capable of saving countless lives. Big deal.

Peebee grinned. Those dusty old matriarchs on Thessia would be rolling in their graves if they saw how little their endless philosophical texts had changed the universe, vs one clever, discrete, and sexy researcher with some mechanical know-how. She allowed herself to dream for a moment, thinking about how in Andromeda, it would be her practicality that saved the colonists—not some old yoga poses or prayer books.

With that thought in mind, she hit the power button. She wasn't sure what would happen. technically she should record the process, but she couldn't wait. the recording could be done once she knew what she was doing.

A menu glowed in front of her. several glyphs floated in the air. "It worked," she breathed.

She wasn't sure what each one meant. the remnant language was still being decoded. Peebee was the primary expert of the initiative in the field and even she knew only a smattering.

She squinted through the symbols, looking for one that she could recognize. food, she got; aid. And another lit up that she recognized on the end— _replicate_.

Without hesitation, she placed her finger to the glowing symbol. Something warm pulsed through her hand and it wasn't until then that she noticed the symbol wasn't replicate—It was very similar but the end hook had turned upwards, not down.

Ancient typo or new word? No time like the present to find out. She swallowed as a golden light shot out of the ground, a steady mix of nervous delight that fed her id. _T_ _his is what I live for,_ she thought.

An observer shot out of the golden light and chirruped at her. "Hi," she said, watching the tail of the observer curl and unfurl. a tendril of its appendages touched her arm and she stroked it softly.

I think I'll call you Proto," she said. Short for Prototype, of course. Zap and Poc had preceeded him but Proto was the first model shed entrust to someone else. she drew a glyph in the air, a short triangle with three lines above it. start. then she drew a second symbol with the grease from the replicator—a half triangle with a line underneath – the sigil for _function_.

Proto trilled and faster than she could blink, grabbed her arm, this time seizing it with all the tendrils it possessed. she tugged to grab it back but Proto held her firm. the combined tether was very? very strong.

"what are you, some kind of hugging bot?" she gritted her teeth. just her luck. she'd found the Jardaan's nanny bot.

Proto answered by flicking up needle sharp teeth and then to her horror she realized they were not just needle sharp—they were actual needles and they were injecting her with something.

"Shit!" She groaned. with her free hand, she pressed the Sam communicator button. Ryder was going to give her so much shit for this. "Sam?"

There was no answer. Peebee moaned. Whatever the thing had injected into her, she was pretty certain it hadn't been meant for Asari. she felt lightheaded and hot like she's drank too much wine. she also felt... _tingly_.

A golden light appeared and a second Proto came out of the assembler. It swooped toward Proto1 and flickered it's tentacles over her free hand, gently pulling it away from her communicator.

"Hey don't..." She said, trailing off as the two observers started to flicker their tendrils upwards. She shuddered. the touch was cold, clinical, but it felt like her sensitivity to touch had been wracked up a hundred percent. it was...stimulating.

A third Proto appeared from the machine and flew over toward her. this one was more curious than the others and flew behind her, it's thick trunk of appendages wrapping her waist in an almost comical hug.

"Uh," Peebee said. this was getting weird. but she also couldn't deny how good it felt; whatever the machines had given her, it had made her want nothing so much as to be touched.

The one at her back withdrew for a moment before slowly inserting an appendage up her jacket.

"Hey! Stop getting fresh!" Peebee said, but the appendage was undeterred: after the most glancing of touches on her back, it moved forward, stroking her breast from behind. Peebee groaned low, then lower still as a second appendage came to join the first, this time grabbing her other breast and gentle kneading it.

she didn't want to admit it but she was all ready turned on. the stimulus from the drug had made even the lightest of touches pure pleasure and peebee couldn't fight it. She murmured slowly and the observer added a third arm, then a fourth.

As if spurred on by her moaning, Protos 1 and 2 started to undress her; first, their appendages flickering over the numerous buckles on her jacket, then diving lower. She didn't bother to utter a protest as one of the Proto slid it's appendage toward her pants, unbuckling her belt and slowly - but deliberately—pulling off every bit of clothing she had left to her name. She didn't fight it; she even stepped out of the pants to provide them easier access. For once, Peebee was glad that the assembler factories tended to be buried underground. The odds of her being interrupted were low, and the odds of her having to explain why an observer was giving her a deep tissue massage while another helped undress her—well, even if she had written a letter for Fornax, they probably wouldn't believe her.

One of the Proto's appendages probed experimentally at her now bare cunt. Peebee took a deep breath and tried to brace herself, but the appendage withdrew. She was puzzled for a second until the same Proto darted behind her, its thick appendages circling around her arms and legs.

"What?" She said, dazed; the Proto took no notice, seemingly undisturbed by the one now binding her arms and legs. She experimentally tugged her arm, but the appendages held, snug. She could only move it a bit; certainly not enough to stop it. The Proto slowly began to beat its mechanical wings, and Peebee sucked in a breath.

"You have to be kidding," she said, but then she was airborne, the other Protos skittering quickly to follow it as it held her, suspended. Despite the fact the only keeping her from falling ten feet to earth was the appendages of an observer, she was relatively comfortable; the appendages were soft, yet strong, and if she closed her eyes and tried to rationalize this as feeling more normal, she'd describe it as feeling like she was doing bondage in zero G. Again. Which wasn't a bad thing.

As if they could read her mind, the other Proto curiously moved around her, their appendages wrapping around her front and back. She caught a flash of light out of the corner of her eye and then a fourth Proto came up to join them. This one, too, joined in, their waves of feather-light touches sending wave after wave of pleasurable feeling through her. She breathed in deep and suppressed a shudder. One massaged her hip tenderly and she bit down on her lip. Whatever the Proto had injected her with—she wanted a lifetime supply of it.

One of the Protos began to probe her cunt once more. This time, it was different; after only a couple exploratory touches, it did not withdraw. Instead, it drew inwards, the curling appendage gently probing her. She opened her mouth, startled, as is darted inside. It was slimmer than any cock she'd taken but wider than a finger; she winced for a moment in discomfort and one of the other Protos flew in front of her, it's appendages cradling her face.

"Oh, that's - " she started to say before it placed a tip of an appendage onto her lip. It poked at her mouth instantly, and when she opened it it wasted no time in darting inside of her. She gagged as it went deep into her mouth, the thickness of it not Krogan-sized but still difficult to take so deeply. It began to move, back and forth, against her tongue. Some sort of liquid—not the salty tang of living skin but closer to an electric current - ran  along her tongue. After a few moments, she began to feel more relaxed, more open; the curling appendage thrust into her again, this time moving closer to her g-spot and feeling—thicker?

She moaned as it pulled back and entered her again; it definitively was getting thicker now. What had started at two fingers was rapidly turning into a solid cock; another thrust rammed into her, and it was thicker still, the appendage moving inside of her, hitting her g-spot with a thicker and stronger cock, thrust after thrust. Thankfully, the appendage at her throat hadn't swelled, leaving her able to breathe, if not talk. For a moment, she focused purely on the feeling of it - the thick cock-like appendage moving, moving, the pressing in her building, the warmth in her - overpowering.

A third Proto moved behind her, and she offered no resistance beyond a sharp gasp when it began to run its appendage along her ass. It dipped toward the Proto still busily thrusting into her, and she felt it rub against her slick folds for a moment before darting back around. She knew what it would do and tried her best to relax for it. It entered slowly, almost expertly; if she hadn't known better, she could almost believe it was its primary function. It was smaller than the appendage seizing her cunt, but not by much; despite that, it slid into her slowly, gently. She felt only the pressure of it; no pain.

The cock at the front was still growing larger, the Proto thickening its tentacle until she felt more stretched out than she had ever been, even more than the Krogan Sandwich Three-Way she'd had before leaving the milky way. She shuddered as the three appendages moved within her, each building waves of pleasure through her body. She could do little more than hold on, focusing only on trying to remain conscious of the way it made her feel. One pulled, another pushed; one ran up her leg, one ran down her arm, and Peebee felt it all.

She could feel the orgasm building within her and did not hold back. She leaned into the Proto's administrations eagerly, the waves of her orgasm building, building at each ministration until she came. It was sudden and violent; she jerked in the Proto's arms but it held her steady as she moved her hips wildly, desperately riding the waves of one of the best orgasms of her life.

The Proto withdrew as she panted, the one holding her arms and legs with four of its eight appendages as it gently lowered her onto the floor. She felt herself collapse, numbly, on top of her clothing, but, far too spend, Peebee laid out, nude, upon the cold stone of the long-abandoned floor. The Proto disappeared in a blast of light similar as they came, going back presumably into the assembler's storage so that the next time she picked that glyph.

And there would definitively be a next time.

She may not have solved the issues of the colonists, but she definitively had found something to make up for all the shower heads and vibrations that had been left behind in the milky way.

 


End file.
